A Dead Star
by TheKnitWitch
Summary: Optimus Prime X Male OC. - When a new planet is discovered, the Autobots must discover if the lone survivor is friend or foe. -
1. Chapter I

**TransFormers~ 'Gods and Consequence '** : _A Dead Star_

 **Written By:** TheKnitWitch

 **Beta Reader:** SaviourUnleashed

* * *

 **A/N:** This series will mostly be inspired by G1 TransFormers and I'm sure other incarnations will follow at times. It is my own continuity as well. So some relationships might be changed and so forth, for personal reasons. I also have had a few people look at my story, mostly due to past issues but if anyone thinks I need a beta reader. Please let me know. I'm nervous and haven't posted a FanFiction in a long time. I don't own anything made by Hasbro , just original characters and the plot line.

 **Dedication:** To like minded souls who are looking for their home and their kin.

* * *

 **Chapter I :**

It could become tiresome, just sitting at the dock and only having Teletrann for conversation, looking out in space. You know, a sentinel being and all that. Bumblebee sighed.

'This sucks,' he thought to himself, becoming annoyed.

"What's happening there man?" Jazz had apparently also became bored of his post and breached the protocol. As Optimus Prime's first right hand, you would think Jazz would be more than willing to do his fair share. That's not to say he doesn't, but he gets bored like the rest of them.

"Are you kidding me…Absolutely-" Bumblebee started but Jazz cut him off. So far the past few days had been so quiet. Despite the off and on never stopping war on Cybertron. The Autobots had currently gone into hiding from the Decepticons. So far transitions of any well- known activity had been strained.

"What in Primius is that?" Jazz gasped and looked at the screen.

Bumblebee's optics widened. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Just a few seconds ago, there was nothing highlighted at all. No colours, no stars. Nothing. Now, there was what appeared to be a nearly half eaten planet - or at least a dead star.

The poor thing looked degraded, but what was interesting was how it was set up. Completely in electrical lights of greens, blues and whites all around but at the same time appeared to have had a solid inside at one point or another. A shattered ball of silver crested the very top of the left centre.

A star… Perhaps at one point, with its own life.

"What is that?" Bumblebee whispered.

The smaller mech saw Jazz hunched over him then.

"Bumblebee, get Prime now!" Jazz ordered. Normally Bumblebee would be annoyed at someone at the same level as him giving orders but this time he agreed and rushed out of the doors. Jazz still stared at the screen, starting to feel worried.

"What could this possibly mean?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Optimus Prime came behind Bumblebee. His brother Ultra Magnus was on his left side as well.

"Jazz." Their leader started. "Any news on the current situation?" He asked evenly.

"No, Sir. Nothing interesting has been happening the past few days but there still seems to be at least something going on there. I mean there's still enough energy to boost, for it to be all away out here by itself."

Optimus Prime nodded in agrement.

"We should send away a team investigate." Ultra Magnus suggested.

"But what if something happens to them? What if they get hurt?" Bumblebee asked, sounding worried.

"We will send them in pairs. That way they will go in partners. There will be less, if not no damages involved then."

The young Autobot nodded reluctantly.

"Yes Optimus, Sir." Bumblebee said, as though he had recited this response to a degree. He didn't like the possibility of war. It wasn't the same as an adventure, but who knew if there were still life forces on the dead star? That's what worried him.

"Don't worry Bumblebee, everything will be fine. Come on. I know you wanna get out of here." Jazz got up from the chair and grabbed him. Bumblebee did want to get off the ship and for the most part liked getting into things. So long as he didn't get killed.

* * *

"Yo, Bee. Are you alright?" Jazz asked him, somewhat worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird being here. It's so dark for the most part." He answered. Jazz nodded.

"Anything on life forms yet?" Asked Ironhide.

Jazz shook his helm. "Besides involved life forms, no."

"We could be here for hours and not find anything." Said Bumblebee.

"True but we have to give it a shot, just in case." Ironhide reminded him.

Bumblebee still didn't like the idea though. Seeing all of these fallen TransFormers, broken pieces, dissembled helms, and decapitated arms.

He wondered what could have happened. How could things end up so badly?

* * *

Sure, it was strange enough that they were TransFormers, but an undetected planet, no less?

"Hay Bee, look. Something different." Jazz pointed out to him.

It looked to be a berth, at one point useable, he was sure. Then what sounded like a small groan, or an inaudible word emanated suddenly.

"Did you two hear that?" Asked Ironhide. The two nodded. "Look!" Bumblebee gasped.

"It's a Transformer."

"Contact Prime. We have a survivor."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II:**

Ratchet didn't like the idea of having the new-comer living with them on base. The medic sighed inwardly. Okay, so he hated the idea. So far he had been less than forth-coming, besides a few small bits of information about who he was. Which weren't really the best for his personal situation, in Ratchet's mind.

When Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide came back from the planet, there were a lot of hushed whispers. A lot of Cybertronians were afraid of the large bot. Optimus Prime of course, was more graceful with his meeting with the stranger. Only a few Autobots had been permitted to join the interrogation. Even Optimus was curious about the foreigner.

One of the few other Autobots had been Perceptor. Perceptor was a young scientist who found everything mechanical interesting, and to him, the other TransFormer was a mechanical marvel of sorts. Ratchet was less than impressed though.

"This is not an interrogation. Just an interview of sorts…"

Optimus Prime reminded Perceptor and Ratchet.

"Hmph, whatever you say Optimus," Ratchet told him. Optimus sighed.

"He's still… fragile, clearly. The way he walks and his optics are viewing things. We need to just be careful."

"He's not really giving us anything anyways, Sir. I don't see why we don't just wait it out." Perceptor suggested.

"The main reason being the Decepticons. We don't need him on their sign." Perceptor simply needed understanding.

"Between the three of us, we will get the job done." Ratchet suddenly chimed in, though he didn't feel as secure about what he was about to do himself.

* * *

Optimus Prime was of course, the first one to talk to the only survivor from the fallen planet. Prime really didn't know how this TransFormer was going to react to the questions, so he proceeded with great caution.

He was there with Bumblebee, in case he needed some back up. The strange mech was a few feet taller than Optimus himself and well masculine built as well.

"You are currently being kept here on Cybertron in the Autobot base. Do you understand?"

Honey coloured facet optics looked over the tall mech. Silently, he shook his helm for a few minutes.

"I currently do not register the terms you are using. Could you express yourself more clearly?"

The Prime sighed. He really began to doubt how well this was going to go.

"What are you called? Do you have a name?" Optimus requested. He seemed to be able to translate to the best of his ability.

"I am simply called Prophesier." His voice was oddly calm but thick with age.

Optimus Prime nodded.

"What is your vehicle mode?" He asked calmly.

Prophesier shifted slightly in his seat. He seemed to be looking at Bumblebee.

"Yellow one…" He started off slowly. Prime blinked.

"I think he means me. I'm Bumblebee," Bumblebee offered his name slowly.

He seemed to take the information in.

"We just want to know more about you, to help you. Also so we can help return you to your home."

The mech shook his helm.

"No one's left…. Not that I know of," His voice was dry then.

"I don't remember everything now, but mostly a virus."

Optimus nodded sadly.

"I'm a flier. A 1920's Airship but I haven't been able to fly in a long time."

"Do you know how long?" Optimus asked.

"No."

Bumblebee looked at the mech. He was very tall, with an unusual color scheme. He was half black. His helm was sandstone with large symbols that looked like his faction, which was golden-black.

"Are you an Autobot or a Deception?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus gave him a look. He didn't want to jump into the quarry until later on, but Bumblebee was starting to think that this was getting slowed down with Optimus' caution.

The mech simply looked at him, once again not understanding.

"I do not know these tribes. I am called a Changer. That's all I've ever known."

Optimus nodded simply.

"You're electro. They're so many different colors and energies. "

"It is due to my function. I am Creator of many on my planet."

Optimus Prime nodded. He was trying to understand everything that the mech was explaining to him.

"Are you a Prime?" Optimus then asked.

"I really do not know what that means but I was a leader my faction."

Optimus looked at Bumblebee for a moment. The mech seemed nervous.

"Don't worry. This won't take much longer," Bumblebee said to Prophesier. He didn't like the idea of the mech becoming too nervous. He still might be able to do something to them, without realizing it.

"We just need to look into a few things."

"Yes." Optimus began again.

"We need to do a physical examination, before you can rest. Just so we have a complete understanding of each other."

The mech began to tense.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" He wanted to know.

"My medic will examine you so we have more knowledge of the TransFormers you come from." At that, Prophesier began sputtering.

"No…no. I won't be examined or probed at!" He then shouted.

"Kay big guy, take it easy." Bumblebee said and held his hands out in front of him.

"They just want to make sure that everything is working right." Bumblebee was hoping that hearing his voice would calm the mech down, but so far, that didn't seem to be helping.

"No!" He shouted.

At that, the mech began thrashing around, but Optimus was able to hold him down long enough.

"Bumblebee get Ratchet now!"


	3. Chapter III

**A/N: I** 'm sorry guys. I just couldn't quite make myself write a full blown torture scene. They make me real uneasy. I was having a hard enough time writing the stuff Ratchet was doing. Speaking of which. I hope Ratchet isn't too O.O.C. I've read a few dark Ratchet type stories. This is more of from the perspective of finding aliens and stuff. From a doctor's and scientist point of view in this chapter.

Oh and thanks so much for all the views and likes! I am so excited people are starting to enjoy and finding the story.

 **Love,**

 _-TheKnitWitch_

 **Chapter III:**

Optimus Prime was worried. This was the first true negative reaction from the survivor that he had dealt with since boarding the base. Ratchet was now dealing with him and trying to get him to calm down but right now, he was in restraints and Optimus didn't like it.

"We tried it your way Prime. Now we'll do it mine." Ratchet told him bitterly. Ratchet had been nervous that Prophesier would have a mental break-down.

Sadly he now was.

"We don't even know how long he's been alone on that planet."

"Ratchet…" Optimus started, trying to stay calm.

"No Prime. We're to get to the bottom of this, effectively."

Optimus often got into it with Ratchet but the last thing he wanted to do was fight at the moment.

"Ratchet, just don't do anything I wouldn't."

Ratchet cocked his helm, optics looking directly at Optimus Prime but there was no response this time. He simply left to the next wing.

* * *

Ratchet was in a foul mood. The fact that Prime was trying to buddy up with the survivor annoyed him. No, scratch that. It angered him. Despite being good friends with Optimus Prime for aeons now. The two mechs still butted helms from time to time. Mostly due to political reasons or treatment of prisoners. So far Prophesier had been a fairly easy bot to work with.

That is up until Prime started talking medical. Then he appeared to have lost control over himself. Even to the point that Ratchet had to use restraints on him.

He blamed Prime for that.

"Ratchet is this really necessary?" Perceptor was uneasy as far as Ratchet could tell. He didn't share his view points when it came to interrogation.

"I'm sure that Optimus Prime is right when it comes to just understanding …" Ratchet cut him off.

"Understanding him? He could have hurt someone because of his tantrum." Ratchet muttered.

Perceptor shook his helm.

"Seems more like a bodily reaction. A trigger…"

Ratchet snarled.

"If we all went by triggers and emotions, I would never get anything done." The scientist sighed.

"What are you going to do to him? I'm as curious as you are of course but…"

"Don't worry, I won't kill him of course. We want to keep him alive. Besides maybe we can learn some things about ourselves. I am a medic after all. I'm not completely cold."

Perceptor shook his helm.

"Just don't get too carried away. I know you Ratchet. You get so involved in your work."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. He was starting to get annoyed. "I'm not as callus as that Perceptor but I do expect results. If we let it up to Prime we'd never get anything done."

Perceptor's optics blinked.

Ratchet was now kneeling close to Prophesier who had been laid on the berth but he was also tied down with wiring, so he couldn't move and cause a commotion.

Glistening light seemed to appear on his armor and faction symbol while honey colored optics started to awaken. Prophesier was slowly recognizing what was happening to him and he didn't look happy about it either.

"So what are we going to do with you?" Ratchet drawled. He started to tap his fingers on the berth.

"Ratchet…" Perceptor started but Ratchet just gave him a warning glare.

"Are you going to let me examine you this time? Or are you going to have another fit?" Ratchet demanded to know. Prophesier just looked at him. Now most TransFormers would be afraid at being in this situation. While he seemed uneasy,

"What exactly do you plan on doing to me?" Prophesier wanted to know. Ratchet was genially surprised.

"Well to put it simply. I'm going to take a look at you're insides but I'd rather do it without you harming anyone." Ratchet slowly got up and folded his arms together. Prophesier could tell that this younger TransFormer had at least some commanding authority.

"This is Perceptor. He's our scientist. Ratchet cranked his helm over to the second TransFormer. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Ratchet then asked.

Prophesier just nodded.

"Interesting. Now if we let you go from these restraints, do you promise not to cause any harm?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes…" Prophesier growled.

"Perceptor, do it."

As Prophesier became more comfortable in the medical wing, Perceptor looked at him. He seemed to be more understanding the Ratchet.

"I am going to simply start the examination with my Telescope. Then go from there."

Prophesier nodded.

Ratchet slowly went to the door.

"Perceptor, I am going to talk to Optimus Prime. I take it that you have everything in charge?" Perceptor nodded.

"Yes. We should be able to get along fine now."

Prophesier turned to the one they called Ratchet.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I am not normally one to connect to medical transactions. It's also been so long since I've seen anyone…"

Prophesier's voice trailed off. Ratchet didn't really seem impressed by the words.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** This story will of course continue despite a specific "review". I am aware that not everyone will like this story but please don't just write a negative comment. I hate negative energies and unless you have constructive criticism then please move on. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter IV:**

When Ratchet demanded to have an open conference with Prime, Optimus knew this probably wasn't going to be a good thing.

Optimus sighed.

He really didn't want to get into it with Ratchet again. It was clear that he disliked having the survivor living on the base. That, he'd made perfectly clear. But not giving him a fair chance was something totally different. That's what Optimus was worried about.

"Optimus, this isn't going to work." Ratchet said in a low growl.

"Ratchet. We need to help those who are in need. It's a part of our code."

"Your code, maybe, but I am far more concerned about our civilians. What if he goes on a rampage? What then?" Ratchet demanded to know.

They were together on the dock and so far this conversation was far from amusing.

"It's your function to care for the wounded Ratchet. This shouldn't be any different."

"But Prime…"

"Ratchet please. I'm already dealing with enough fear from everyone else in Cybertron. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't fall into that number."

Ratchet frowned.

It wasn't just the fear that he was worried about. How could he make Optimus Prime understand?

"The way he acted earlier…" Ratchet started.

"I'm sure it can be worked through."

"Optimus please," Ratchet pleaded.

"Just do your work Ratchet. That's all I'm asking right now."

Optimus left then, leaving Ratchet alone on the doc, a negative feeling forming throughout his circuits.

* * *

Perceptor was grateful that so far Prophesier was in a better mood during the rest of the examination but something did trouble him. So far, everything on the chart had looked well and good. He had fairly good health as well. There was something off though, and so far, Perceptor honestly didn't want to ask him. He didn't want to cause another commotion.

But…

"Prophesier… I need to ask you something." The larger mech narrowed his optics as though knowing the question.

"Yes…" He stated.

"The hand on your side. What on Cybertron?"

Prophesier slowly stepped up from the berth. Perceptor was weary of this and was going to try and get him to sit back down.

"I am fine," The older mech told him.

"I...I had a twin once. We were conjoined at creation," Prophesier managed.

Perceptor's optics widened a little.

"Go on…" Perceptor said while working on the data pad.

Prophesier shook his helm.

"My creator had terminated our connection at a young age but was unable to remove all the parts from us. We both continued to carry parts of each other for the rest of our lives. In some ways we had been weaker after the separation."

"I see. Is that why you were so uneasy during Prime's questions?"

Prophesier nodded.

"Yes. On my home planet such TransFormers were looked down upon and not taken kindly. Mostly looked at with fear."

Perceptor nodded.

"I understand completely. I hope you won't have that problem here on Cybertron. Is there any other part of your brother left in you?" Perceptor asked. Trying to find the right words.

"Mostly just scraps and wiring. They were able to reconstruct a new hand for him and such anyways."

"Fascinating," Perceptor said but sort of felt bad for saying so. Prophesier had a far-away look in his optics.

"So …." Perceptor started. "How about we continue the examination? I'm almost done."

Prophesier nodded.

"Alright."

Outside of the base, Red Alert and Ratchet were having an unwanted conversation. It was dark and starless outside but there was enough glow of soft light coming from technological equipment.

"Red Alert. Please just help me out here," Ratchet said, almost sounding desperate.

"No way. I don't want to have any part in it. The new bot or your plan".

"Come on, what else are you doing?"

Red Alert glared at him.

"Working. Which I see is something you aren't," Red retorted.

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad."

"Then why don't you do it?"

Ratchet shook his helm.

"We already got off to a bad enough start. I just want someone to get close enough to him and be his friend or something. You're good at that. Not me."

"What about how you keep saying how dangerous he is and everything?" Red Alert prompted.

"Don't worry, I got your back bot."

"That's reassuring." Red Alert mumbled.

"Please Red. Jazz and Bee already know him and I think you two at least will get along."

"Hmph. What's in it for me?" Red Alert demanded to know.

Ratchet blinked his optics. Red Alert was hardly the blackmailing type.

"Hey, I'm not giving my time to others out for free."

"All right, all right. Fair enough. I'll help you with your patrolling hours."

Red Alert narrowed his optics.

"Really?" He asked slowly, "That might work."

"Please Red Alert? I just need to make sure what side this bot is on."

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on him? Besides, he lost everything he ever had. We don't really know what that's like!" Ret Alert reminded him.

Ratchet didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Maybe, but there's only one way to find out," He said after a while, "Just get to know him Red. It won't be that hard for you. "

Red Alert sighed.

"I got a bad feeling about this."


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V:**

Red Alert was extremely irritated. He really didn't understand what possessed Ratchet to get him involved in trying to "bring down" Prophesier. From personal observations the bot appeared to be a decent fellow. Perhaps moody, but good Primus, from what he understood, he had lost everything and everyone he had known. At the same time though, he did feel obligated to see this through for Ratchet. Plus, he didn't want to see anyone else screw this up.

Besides, it looked like Bumblebee and Jazz already liked him well enough. Prowl didn't know him well at all and didn't really want to know him either from what he understood.

Ultra-Magnus was indifferent about him. For the most part, civilians were keeping their distance from this new TransFormer, even though it had been a few months now that he had been living among them. So far Prophesier was more than happy to earn his keep even though it was considerably a small shack compared to most. Or at least to where Red Alert was used to going while visiting his friends.

Still, the normally enthusiastic Autobot hadn't made his first move to really get to know Prophesier yet. He felt no need to, really. So far Prime was far more interested on a get-to-know and understanding his nature. He also seemed fascinated by the mechanisms of his fallen planet as well.

So far the day had been relatively slow and uneventful.

Red Alert was at his post that evening, the sun of their solar system shining down on him. All he really wanted in life at this point was peace. Nothing to do with the Decepticons, no more wars. Or anything like that. Now he felt like Ratchet had somewhat talked him into playing espionage, which he didn't really enjoy. Sure, Red Alert was a sweet bot but it was easy for others to manipulate him to a degree. He wasn't blind to that fact either. What he didn't like though, was when others took advantage of this trait.

Red Alert sighed inwardly and began to stir. There was something wrong with the idea of him not naturally getting to know someone but he did feel obligated to Ratchet. Taking a deep breath, Red Alert began to think about what his first move would be.

* * *

Prophesier still didn't know what to make of his life with the Autobots thus far. Well, it had only been a month since he had been living with them. For the most part, civilians kept their guard up around him and didn't interact. This hurt of course, he wasn't going to lie about it.

He was considerably harmless and didn't want to fight anyone. Sure, he could of course but most likely he was going to keep his distance from such troubles if he could help it. Especially since he didn't want his reputation to get any worse than it already was. He guessed it wasn't that bad. It was more of the fact that most bots weren't very willing to give him a chance. Not that he could really blame them.

A strange bot coming from an unknown source and fallen planet. That sounded lovely. Of course the first few days had been difficult. Most were afraid of domination and that was far from his mind. He had more interest learning about his current situation and surviving this place called Cybertron. Which appeared to be divided by two factions.

Autobots and Decepticons.

Shame really. At least with his own home planet, Nebrulaias, his own bots didn't begin to separate until the end of days. Not that it really made things any better.

"Prophesier." It was Optimus Prime. The leader of the group. He had wanted to talk to him about what he planned on doing for himself in the future. Honestly? He had no idea. He had been in sleep mode for aeons, apparently, but a trigger had woken him up. It was enough for Jazz and Bumblebee to find him.

Lucky him, huh?

He wasn't 100% sure what the leader wanted to talk to him about this evening. They were chatting on the bridge and Optimus was trying to be extremely casual about everything. Prophesier found Optimus Prime's kindness and general negotiation enduring.

Optimus was still relatively young to be a commander of sorts in his opinion, but apparently, he was still considered to be older than his peers. Which he understood perfectly fine.

"So how are you liking it here on Cybertron so far?" The leader asked simply.

Honey coloured optics searched over Optimus Prime. How should he answer? Often during sleep mode now, he could hear his own family and civilians perishing. There was nothing that he could do to help them. There was nothing that he could change.

Eventually he cocked his helm resting his shoulder on the wall.

"It's fine." He lied.

"Do you know what you are going to do with yourself?" Optimus Prime asked.

It was the bluntest question Optimus had ever asked him. Prophesier locked optics with him.

"I haven't decided really but if it's too much to have me around…"

Optimus cut him off.

"No it's not that. I was just want to know what your goals were. If any?"

Prophesier snorted.

"I am nearly reaching middle age through my species rank. I'd hardly ever thought about what I was going to do at this moment in my life. I considered myself to be dead before I had reawakened a month ago. I hardly think you have any true use of me here."

"That's not necessarily true. All life has value Prophesier."

He was making this conversation so casual and at ease. Prophesier wasn't used to it.

"I'm not really a great fighter. We fought with natural primal instinct, rather than teach conflict like you all use on the battle field."

Optimus Prime nodded.

"Understood but you hardly lack skills." He noted. Optimus Prime then unexpectedly reached out to him with his hand on Prophesier's shoulder.

"We could always use a good bot or two for technology advances. Consider it."

Optimus Prime then left the bridge with confidence and stride.

Perhaps he would have to consider his future course of action.


End file.
